


tiptoe

by elvesarebad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Present Tense, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvesarebad/pseuds/elvesarebad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lydia and scott welcome allison home from a long trip to canada (where she visited her mum's mum)</p>
            </blockquote>





	tiptoe

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: originally posted on tumblr, and for ladystonehugs who gave me the prompt tiptoe

lydia stares at the formula on the whiteboard and absently chews her thumbnail. there’s something wrong about it but she just can’t quite— _there_! she wipes off 4 with the side of her hand and replaces it with a 6, grinning almost cheerfully as she now correctly completes the formula. with a flourish she writes the answer and stands back to admire her work.

she feels a surge of triumph, and maybe a little smug satisfaction as she pictures the gobsmacked faces of the men she works with when they see that she succeeded where they had failed, over and over again. as she comes back to herself, smiling a little at the image, the sound of the fourth alarm she’d set reaches her ears finally.

there’s a burning smell coming from the kitchen and she rushes into the room, grabbing the doorframe and coughing as the smoke hits her. waving her hands in front of her face to disburse the smoke, she grabs the fire extinguisher and sprays it in the approximate direction of the oven. eventually, there’s only a slight acrid taste in the air and the oven, most of the kitchen bench, and some of the floor is covered in white foam.

carrying the extinguisher with her, just in case, lydia heads over to the oven and opens the door. she jumps aside quickly as smoke comes pouring out, almost slipping in white foam. only a quick grab for the edge of the kitchen table saves her in time. covering her mouth with one hand, she directs the nozzle of the fire extinguisher at the oven with the other and sprays for all she’s worth.

once she thinks it’s finished, she goes around opening all of the windows, even the small one over the toilet in the bathroom. with that done, she heads back to the kitchen. kneeling in front of the open oven, not caring that her pretty floral pink dress and black stockings are now ruined as they smoosh onto the white foam covering the floor, lydia peers inside at the blackened mess that was supposed to be beef lasagna, allison’s favourite dish and the one lydia had promised her she’d make for her homecoming. lydia’s eyes feel wet all of a sudden – it’s probably the smoke, she tells herself as she hurriedly wipes tears from her eyes – and her shoulders slump.

allison’s been gone for two months and this is what she’ll be greeted by a smoke-filled apartment, a burnt meal, and a useless girlfriend. lydia sniffs and wipes her nose on her sleeve. knowing her luck, allison probably met some pretty french canadian girl and she’s only come back to tell them that she’s leaving them. if ms. morrell is any indication of what french canadian women look like, it’s totally plausible. lydia knows that she’s only thinking like this because she’s feeling very sorry for herself but she tells herself she doesn’t care.

she’s still staring blankly at the burnt contents of the oven when she registers the sound of the front door opening and voices murmuring – scott and allison returned home from the airport. when she looks up, they’re staring down at her from the doorway. allison’s brown eyes are wide and she has a hand covering her mouth. scott’s face contorts, his mouth quivering as he tries not to laugh. his knuckles are white as he grips the doorframe.

“at least i figured out that formula,” lydia snaps before they can say a word or worse, laugh. to her surprise, allison’s the first one to make a noise – she snorts, the sound of it escaping through her fingers, and when lydia glances over at her, she’s practically bent double, her hair bouncing around her shoulders. giggles escape allison almost without her permission – certainly, she’d never giggle normally. scott follows quickly after that, pressing his face into the doorframe as his shoulders shake with laughter. he doesn’t giggle – lydia’s only heard him giggle twice and they were...private moments – no, he tries to hold it in so it mostly comes out as snorts and short bursts of laughter. when he turns his head to look at her, his eyes dance and he’s smiling that goofy, beautiful grin of his.

lydia finds herself smiling weakly up at them and wipes it off quickly, turning her nose up at them with an entirely concealed noise of disgust. she tries to stand, one hand gripping the edge of the kitchen bench above her to lever herself up but the bench is covered in the white foam and so is the floor so her fingers slip and one of her feet does too, tumbling her to the ground again. a sob escapes her without her permission and she claps a hand over her mouth.

scott and allison immediately rush over to her, their laughter gone. she tries to warn them, lifts a hand, opens her mouth to say something – but does she really? she could use some petty vengeance right now – but it’s too late. scott’s sneaker slips forward as soon as he reaches the white foam. trying to stay upright, he grabs onto allison’s shoulder but only succeeds in pulling her down with him. allison, at least, is able to control her fall – she lands on her side, slip-sliding just a little bit, with some grace but not too much. scott, on the other hand, lands on his ass and back, groaning loudly.

lydia’s mouth quivers. allison glares up at her and flicks some foam at her – not that it reaches her, but it’s the thought that counts. lydia scoops up some foam and blows her a kiss. allison rolls her eyes but she’s smiling. rubbing his back, scott tries to sit up on his knees only to slip again and land with his face in lydia’s lap. a fond smile on her lips, lydia pats his hair, the foam on her fingers mixing with the little of it there is in his hair. she admires her handiwork and out of the corner of her eye, she sees allison cover a smile, eyes crinkling over her hand. with a sigh, scott rolls over onto his back, wincing and moving about a bit until he finds a comfortable position. the bruises will be gone soon enough – being a werewolf has its perks – but it still hurts.

“takeout?” he asks. they all turn to look at the foam-covered, burnt monstrosity in the oven.

“takeout,” allison and lydia agree in unison.

“i’ll get the menus,” scott says as he slowly gets to his feet. he slips a little bit as he heads into the living room but he manages to steady himself against one of the kitchen chairs.

“wait!” lydia cries as she glances down at her ruined outfit. “we should get out of these clothes first.”

when she looks up, allison’s gazing at her, one corner of her mouth turned up in a half smile. scott’s paused in the doorway, one hand on the frame. “that sounds like an invitation,” allison says quietly, her voice deep and intense.

lydia shivers and, for a second, contemplates throwing food and, well, cleaning the kitchen to the wind because  _fuck_ , they’ve been without allison for  _two months_  and while she loves scott as much as she loves allison, it just hadn’t felt the same. looking at scott now, so intense as he gazes from her to allison, she can tell he feels the same. and so, for a second, she thinks  _fuck it, let’s have sex._

lydia’s stomach grumbles, breaking the spell.

“food first, then,” allison says, with a wicked gleam in her eyes. once she’s on her feet, she gives lydia a hand up and – perhaps accidentally, perhaps not – lydia slips and falls into her. lydia’s breath leaves her in a rush and she glances up, meeting allison’s gaze.

she’s barely breathing – they’re so close, lydia hasn’t seen her, hasn’t touched her, in two  _months_ – and allison makes it worse by leaning forward until their mouths are just barely touching. allison exhales against her and lydia’s eyelids flutter closed as she waits for the kiss she knows is coming

it doesn’t come. instead, allison whispers against her mouth, “you get to clean the kitchen.” she steps away, leaving lydia to sway there, dazed.

when she opens her eyes, she finds scott standing in the doorframe, smirking. he’s changed out of the wet, foam-covered clothes and is now wearing that terrible stripped blue sweater and gray sweatpants. lydia glares at him. “what?” she snaps, but there’s no real anger to it. she picks her way carefully over to the closet and retrieves the mop and bucket.

“she did that to me at the airport too,” scott admits as he takes the bucket from her and fills it with water at the kitchen sink. allison’s voice drifts in from the living room, where she’s ordering pizza.

surprised, lydia stares at him, her mouth open slightly. “she did?” lydia can’t quite believe it. she’d maybe pictured to herself a tearful reunion filled with lots of making out. it had made her jealous, just a tiny bit, a sick feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach, but it’d been a kind of a turn on too.

scott nods and turns off the tap. he brings the bucket over to her, careful not to let any water spill over the edge, and places it on the floor beside her. “apparently two months up north turned her into a tease,” he says.

lydia snorts. “figures. doesn’t she know how ha—difficult it’s been for us?” she grumbles, choosing a different word when scott’s smirk returns. she still can’t get the feel of allison pressed up against her out of her head, how they were almost breathing in sync, or the very faint sprinkling of freckles over her nose.

scott shrugs and leans against the wall as lydia lowers the mop into the bucket of water and slowly begins to clean the floor of the white foam. “at least we had each other,” he says – and she’s reminded of all those late nights watching farscape and weeds back to back and eating leftover mac and cheese, or that afternoon he’d come home from the animal clinic and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder as he cried. her hands had immediately gone to cup the back of his head, and sift through his hair, making soothing noises against his cheek. it was only later that he told her the reason – that a dog he’d been treating for a couple of weeks had finally died that day.

she glances up, pausing in her mopping, and scott gives her a smile, his eyes soft and warm. “she was alone,” he adds quietly.

“we called,” lydia says defensively, returning to mopping the floor with a vengeance. she knows it couldn’t have been enough – it wasn’t enough for her, or scott, so how could it be for allison?

“that wasn’t enough for us, how could it be for her?” scott says reasonably, as though he’d read her mind.

she rolls her eyes and huffs. “fine, oh voice of reason, are you going to just stand there and watch, or are you going to help me?”

“don’t,” allison says from the doorway. instead of the business casual black pencil skirt and white shirt, she’s now wearing a pair of scott’s boxers (they’re his in name only, she stole them years ago) and a nice, form fitting black tank top. she grins mischeviously when they look over at her. “it builds character.

“my character is perfectly fine, thank you  _very_ much,” lydia says primly. she wipes the back of her hand over her sweaty forehead and drops the mop into the bucket, letting the foam soak into the water.

“you’re both terrible people,” she says when she glances up to find them both grinning at her. “no, really,” lydia continues as allison’s shoulders begin to shake. “terrible. i don’t know why i put with either of you.”

scott leans over and cups the back of her head, fingers tangling in her sweaty hair. he kisses her gently on the forehead and says breathlessly, obviously close to laughter, “because you love us, silly.”

lydia sighs, rolls her eyes at him when he pulls back, but the corner of her lips lifts up slightly. “then i have terrible taste,” she informs him seriously.

in the doorway, allison ducks her head to hide a soft smile that makes lydia feel all warm and gooey inside as scott replies, also very seriously, “oh, absolutely.”

“fine,” allison says abruptly, making both scott and lydia turn to her in surprise. allison sighs like she’s doing lydia some big favour. “go put on clean clothes, we’ll finish up in here.”

“you just want the sex to get here faster,” lydia hears an amused scott say as she rushes from the room.

“of course i do, don’t you?” allison replies, and lydia can hear the smile in her voice but it’s her matter-of-fact tone that sends shivers up and down her spine. she feels giddy as she strips out of the pink floral dress, throwing it in the laundry basket along with her stockings and bra and panties. she has a quick shower and dries herself off with the towel they both left thrown over the towel rail. it smells like them and she presses her nose to it briefly because she realises what she’s doing might be a bit silly.

even though no one’s there to see her do it, lydia takes the towel out of the bathroom and puts it deliberately in the laundry basket.

it takes her a little while to pick out what to wear - she likes to colour coordinate as much as possible and that can slow a person down some – but eventually she decides on a light blue sweater that smells like scott although it’s not one of his, and a pair of allison’s black shapeless pants, the ones allison liked to wear around the apartment when there was nowhere she needed to go. lydia had to drag them from allison’s luggage but they were near the top  - if you can call squashed between a mess of clothes and the side of the suitcase ‘near the top’ – so they weren’t too hard to find.

when she enters the living room, it’s to find allison taking the pizzas from the delivery girl as scott hands her the cash. lydia intercepts allison and the pizzas and takes the top one and the garlic bread lying on top of it from her – allison smiles gratefully and shifts the pizza boxes so that they fit more comfortably in her arms – and they both head over to the sofa.

with a sigh, lydia sits down on the middle cushion and places the pizza box and garlic bread on the coffee table in front of her. allison puts her pizza boxes to the right of them and then hands one of them to scott, who grabs it one-handed as he takes the seat to the left of lydia. allison takes the seat to her right.

“okay, let’s see if we’ve got it right this time,” scott mutters and they lift the lids of the pizza boxes simultaneously. they stare at their pizzas for a second.

“nope,” lydia says, staring glumly down at a pepperoni and meatball pizza she knows is allison’s. “who’s got the vege one with spinach and avocado?”

they spend a good several minutes switching pizzas and then splitting the garlic bread equally between them.

“wait,” lydia says, freezing with a piece of garlic bread just inches away from her mouth. “should we be eating garlic if we’re going to be making out later?”

allison pauses briefly, her cheeks puffed out with half-chewed garlic bread, and then she shrugs and continues chewing. “who cares?” scott says, half way through his second piece.

lydia sighs. she guesses she’ll just have to deal – she grins and takes a big bite of the garlic bread in her hand – and give as good as she gets.

allison starts talking about her trip to canada to visit her granny – “she insisted i call her that,” allison mutters, her cheeks red, when scott and lydia grin at her – and lydia eats her pizza and listens to her attentively, enjoying the sound of her voice.  there are no mentions of pretty canadian girls or boys, only a tirade about how her granny hated hunting – no wonder, lydia thinks, it had ultimately killed her daughter – and how she’d stay up until allison came home, sweaty and grinning, even though there was really nothing to worry about. lydia had known allison for years now though, and she’d done her fair share of waiting up worrying while allison was away on a hunt.

after a brief description of a tour she and her granny had gone on, allison stops and takes a bite of her pizza. she groans and swallows it thickly, putting the slice back in the box. “no more,” she says plaintively, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. with a dramatic sigh, she repeats in a breathy voice, “no more!”

shaking her head, lydia leans forward and closes allison’s pizza box, as she’d done with her own about ten minutes before. scott groans and flutters his hand at his own box. “it’s too far away,” he tells her, his mouth twitching, as she rolls her eyes and closes it for him. “love you,” he calls lazily after her as she picks all three boxes up and heads to the kitchen to pop them in the fridge. the kitchen is sparkling clean and the mop and bucket have been put away. even the windows seem to be closed. lydia's still smiling when she settles back down between allison and scott.

allison shifts beside her and lays her head on lydia’s shoulder. “so,” she says, “what did you two get up to while i was away?”

lydia looks over at scott. he’s grinning at her and she slowly grins back, almost a smirk. “i’m afraid it got very lonely without you here, allison,” lydia says with a sad sigh.

she feels allison stiffen beside her. “what do you mean?” she says slowly, pulling away, suspicion dripping from each word. lydia doesn’t know if she actually thinks they’re serious, or if she’s waiting for the joke.

scott turns on his side and brings his leg up on the sofa. “it was just so lonely,” he says plaintively. when lydia looks at him, his eyes are round and wet and soft, like he’s about to cry. lydia tries not to laugh.

allison looks from lydia to scott and back again. “what do you mean?” she repeats, amping up the suspicion.

lydia and scott look at each other. “after the first week, we just couldn’t help ourselves,” lydia says morosely. scott bows his head, pretending shame, but his shoulders shake slightly, betraying him.

“out with it,” allison says, glaring at them now.

lydia meets her eyes stubbornly. “we bought a blow up doll,” she says, clearly, face perfectly straight.

allison gapes at them for what feels like several minutes. the room is completely silent, but for the neighbours partying upstairs and the drunks on the sidewalks calling and cackling to each other.

scott’s the first one to break, lydia following him only seconds later. he leans his head against lydia’s shoulder, cheek pressed against the seam of her sweater, and lydia throws her head back, resting against the back of the sofa, and they laugh and laugh. “you should have seen your face!” lydia crows, pointing at it in case allison doesn’t know where it is and also as a reminder to them both they had, somehow, rendered allison temporarily speechless.

“blow up doll,” scott splutters, shaking his head against her shoulder. and lydia grins at him, laughing helplessly. if she keeps this up, after all that pizza, she’s going to develop a stitch but she can’t stop.

“like a blow up doll could compare,” allison chokes out. when they look over at her, there are tears streaming down her face and her shoulders shake with barely contained laughter.

“never,” lydia insists and allison smiles at her, all dimples. lydia hesitates for a second and then she leans over and kisses the tears off allison’s cheeks, one by one, kisses down her cheeks, and then her chin, her nose, both eyelids. allison breathes out, surprised, against her face – her breath smells like garlic and pepperoni, like she knew it would – and she can feel scott’s hand on her back. lydia pulls back just so allison can see her grin and then she looks at allison’s mouth and suddenly they’re kissing, lips smushed together, noses pressed against cheeks. allison tastes like garlic and pepperoni too, and also faintly of peppermint and chocolate, maybe something she had on the plane. lydia shivers and deepens the kiss, her tongue sliding over allison’s teeth and into her mouth. allison shifts so that her back to the arm of the sofa and lydia moves so that she traps allison’s legs between hers.

she registers movement and then allison is pulling away and turning to kiss scott. lydia watches them, fascinated, the way colour rises in allison’s already pink cheeks is beautiful but she can’t keep her eyes away from their mouths. her breath hitches when scott licks into allison’s mouth, and she definitely gasps at allison’s moan, soft and low. so busy watching them kiss, she somehow misses a look between them.

scott’s fingers are in her hair, and so are allison’s. their gazes are hot and intense when they turn to look at her. in a breathless voice that doesn’t sound at all like her, lydia says, “this sofa isn’t big enough for this.”

allison sighs, although her gaze is still on lydia and if anything increases in its intensity. “i was gone two months and you didn’t think to get a bigger sofa?” she pushes her bottom lip out in a pout. lydia tries not to stare and then, with a mental shrug, leans down and tugs at allison’s lip with her teeth, gently. allison makes a noise half way between a sigh and a giggle and that’s enough for lydia to pull the lip into her mouth and suck, hard, and then their mouths are slipsliding together. she tastes a little different this time, like scott. lydia’s heart thuds in her chest and pounds in her ears.

scott  presses a soft kiss to her skin, underneath her earlobe, and she breaks the kiss with allison to turn and smile at him. his mouth is red from kissing allison, just like she knows hers is, and they smile at each other. his brown eyes are warm, like sunshine, as he moves forward and captures her mouth, thumb stroking her cheek before he runs his fingers through her hair. his kiss is firm, this side of hard, and she sighs into it, feels goosebumps up and down her skin.

allison slides a hand over lydia’s arm, up til she rounds the shoulder, and lydia can hear her quiet sigh. scott presses a kiss to the side of lydia’s mouth as she opens her eyes and looks down at allison.

“i’ve missed you.” allison sighs, sounding almost sleepy, dreamy certainly, but there’s nothing like that in her eyes, sharp and intense as they take in lydia and scott. and then her gaze focuses on scott and she’s take in his position, half kneeling, half standing beside the couch. “is that comfortable?” she asks bluntly.

scott shrugs, like it doesn’t matter. the way he’s shaking almost imperceptibly beside lydia, she knows it doesn’t matter to him.

allison stares at him for a second more and then she sits up, pulling her legs out from under lydia. “okay, it’s time to take this to the bedroom,” she says firmly, standing up and brushing crumbs off her tank top.

scott and lydia watches her stride into the bedroom. they exchange a glance. scott smiles and kisses her cheek, grazing a gentle thumb over the spot afterward, and then he’s walking sedately after allison, disappearing into the bedroom

lydia sits there for a moment.

“lydia!” allison’s voice thunders from the bedroom, followed by scott’s quiet laughter. “we need you!”

grinning, lydia gets off the sofa – gracefully, though no one’s watching or would care – and walks across to the bedroom door. scott lies on the bed, arms crossed underneath his head. he’s watching allison stand on tiptoe, stepping all over the bed to keep from falling, as she attempts to retrieve the lightbulb on the ceiling from its socket. lydia takes in the scene – not what she expected – and then she leans back against the door frame. one leg bent at the knee, the other pressed against the frame, she lays a hand against her forehead and says, breathily, “oh, allison, you have no idea what it does to me, seeing you screw out that bulb.” she flutters her eyelashes, although the effect is lost as the light from behind her obscures her face.

allison huffs, pretending to ignore her, and then totters on her feet. “oh come  _on_ ,” she growls, finally resorting to jumping on the bed, obviously hoping the momentum will bring her closer to the bulb. how she’ll succeed in screwing it out is anyone’s guess. scott grins at lydia as he bounces up and down, carefully moving his legs whenever it looks like allison’s about to stand on them.

“damn our abnormally high ceilings,” scott says, deadpan, as lydia sits on the edge of the bed. allison glares down at him.

“you could help,” she snaps, and lydia nods in agreement. “you could,” she says, her mouth a straight line. the corners twitch but she can’t help that.

scott heaves a put-upon sigh. “i prefer it dark.”

allison sighs and falls back upon the bed, snuggling up next to him. “that’s because you can see like it’s daytime,” she teases, and then she yawns so wide and long lydia actually waits for her jaw to crack.

“not true,” scott replies and then he’s yawning too.

lydia sighs and crawls up the bed, lying down on scott’s other side. he lifts up an arm and draps it over her shoulders. she buries her face in the crook of his neck and sighs happily. “i thought we were,” and she yawns, “going to have sex.”

“too tired,” allison murmurs, her voice slightly muffled by scott’s shirt.

“on top of the covers?” scott says, so softly they almost don’t hear him.

groaning in unison, allison and lydia lift themselves up and crawl underneath the blankets. scott grumbles but does the same soon enough. there’s several minutes of limbs bumping and toes being stubbed as they get themselves comfortable, and then finally, it’s good. allison and lydia lie on either side of scott, fingers linked on his chest. scott’s slightly turned to the right, toward allison, and lydia throws a leg over him, shifting until she’s comfortably curled around him.

allison squeezes her fingers as lydia presses her nose against scott’s neck, breathing in his scent. “sex tomorrow,” allison promises sleepily.

scott mumbles something that’s probably agreement.

lydia can’t wait.


End file.
